Vicious
by Kaptin Kattnip
Summary: The earth was once a peaceful place, then when the mutations broke out, there was only chaos. Now the last hope lies in a bracelet which has immense power and it is in the hands of two people.
1. Chapter One: Home

It was a dark and rainy night, Kevin and his sister where riding in a car to a shelter. There where many strange things happening lately and a-lot of people working against them. Kevin looks at his sister who was fast asleep as the car turns a left corner onto a dirt road. Jenna, she was about sixteen winters old, with long golden brown hair, she was in the worst trouble imaginable and unimaginable. Kevin's eyes grow wide as the black bracelet around her wrist beings to glow and illuminate the dark car. They found us already! Kevin thinks to himself as he covers the bracelet with his hands hoping they would just pass over with out noticing the car. There was a loud buzzing sound for a few seconds and then nothing.

Kevin sighs, it had been downhill ever since their parents died, one day it was all great and the next they where being chased by evil creatures. Now it seemed as if there was something much bigger that was going on that they needed to solve, or they would just hide, and that's what they where doing right now just hiding. He couldn't tell his sister she would have a fit that he was keeping this from her and that a great evil wanted her dead or alive. He didn't know what was so damn special about her but whatever it is it was to kill for and still is.

Kevin sighs as they finally arrive at the shelter the car pulls up to and old looking two story house. He shakes his sister a little, "Hey wake up!" He says to her as she slowly sits up and opens the door walking out of the car still half awake. Kevin gets out of the car also paying the man and walking with his sister to the front door as the car pulls out of the driveway and heads back the way they came. Kevin takes out an old key and opens the door which squeaked on it hinges halfway through the process.

They both walk in looking around it was dusty but it wasn't full of cobwebs and all of that stuff it was actually really nice inside compared to the outside there where pillars carved out of wood next to the walls in the foyer. Kevin walks into the next room which was the kitchen and in the kitchen was a table a fridge a counter and a sink and on the left wall was a door and behind the door was stairs leading up to the second floor which was really just an empty attic with one window.

Right next to that was a door leading downstairs to the basement where they would stay Kevin figured. On the far wall was a closet full of sleeping bags, quilts and pillows. On the right wall was a door leading into a bathroom with a sink, toilet and a bath tube. Kevin takes Jenna's hand and leads her downstairs which was big it had small windows to where you could see the surface of the ground outside, it was carpeted, and empty besides a washer and dryer.

"Stay here, I'll be right back with the pillows and sleeping bags." Kevin says to his sister running up the stairs, Jenna sits down sighing she was still tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Kevin comes running back down the stairs with two sleeping bags and two pillows. He hands Jenna a pink sleeping bag and a pink pillow, as for himself he had a brown sleeping bag and pillow.

Jenna lays out her sleeping bag and pillow and lays down almost falling instantly asleep. Kevin however lays out his things lying down but he stays awake thinking about everything that has happened in the past. Then he wonders how long he'd be able to keep this from his sister, she was bound to find out soon. Kevin goes stiff as the windows light up a dark magenta color and the bracelet starts to glow again. he shakes his sister again. "Common wake up!" he mutters, then Jenna sits up punching him square in the nose.

"What the hell! I'm trying to get some sleep here you know!." Jenna shouts almost growling to as she lays back down. Kevin groans sitting back up holding his nose he looks at the window which wasn't glowing anymore. He sighs laying down, maybe now he could get some sleep he thinks to himself soon falling asleep. Jenna however now is awake and thinking was Kevin keeping something from her it was very odd that he had them move like this and he's been acting all uptight to. Jenna sighs laying down falling into a troubled sleep. Kevin wakes up the next morning, rubbing his eyes he sits up and yawns. He rubs his nose for it was still sore from the night before, she was stronger than he thought that's for sure. Kevin stands up looking around stretching; he looks down at his sister and knees down waking her up.

"Hey, Jenna get up." Kevin says in a quiet tone, he try's to keep his distance in fear of getting hit again. Jenna sits up looking around, "Hey Jenna I'm going for a walk do you want to come with?" Kevin asks looking at her. She nods standing up yawning, Kevin heads up the stairs and she follows. On their way up the stairs Jenna slip sand falls, Kevin looks back at her rolling his eyes helping her backup and they walk into the kitchen and head for the front door. Kevin opens the door for his sister and she walks out, Kevin closes the door behind them. They walk down the driveway and onto a dirt road, Jenna looks at her brother sighing still wondering if he was keeping something from her. She looks at the ground walking ahead, when she notices her bracelet is shining.

"What the..." Jenna mutters looking at it lifting her arm up examining it. "Hey brother look at this!" She says tugging the arm of his shirt. Kevin looks at the bracelet and cries out, the gear in his mind working fast he grabs her arm running back in the direction of the shelter. "What's happening?" Jenna cry's out as she runs with him back towards the shelter. Kevin doesn't answer; he just keeps running faintly hearing the buzzing noise of the creatures behind them. Jenna follows her brother back into the shelter and down into the basement.

"Quick find a hiding place!" Kevin shouts hiding under the washing machine. Jenna looks around and goes under the stairs curling up in the corner as the door upstairs slams open. There are sounds of growling and faint voices, all of a sudden the basement door flies open and there are clawed foot noises coming down the stairs, Jenna holds her breath scared. Kevin looks at his sister as he sees a shadow on the wall, then the noises head back upstairs and they hear the front door close. Jenna gets out from her hiding place and walks over to her brother.

"I think you have a whole hell of a-lot of explaining to do!" she shouts at him. Kevin stays in his hiding place; he didn't want to get out, now there was another monster after him.


	2. Chapter Two: Miko

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Ever since our parents died we've been chased by vampires, I have no idea why though. They seem extra interested in you though, and every time their near your bracelet glows!" Kevin explains to her quickly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jenna asks.

"Because I didn't want to get us involved in this but now I guess we have to. We will have to get information about this war between vampires and werewolves and humans and I know just who to ask." Kevin says getting out from under the washing machine.

"Can't I just take the bracelet off?" Jenna asks pulling at the bracelet but it wouldn't budge. She examines it, it looked like it was bound to her flesh.

"That's why." Kevin says dusting himself off. "Now let's go upstairs we have to go to one of my friends house, he should be able to help us." Kevin whispers to her as he slowly climbs up the stairs looking for any traps. As soon as he get all the way up stairs he walks over to the phone and calls their driver who he hired to take them around, and asked him if he could be there in an hour. The driver agreed and Kevin hung up.

"Kevin, what do you supposed they want with me?" Jenna asks in a frightened tone.

'I don't know Jenna, but that's why we are going to see my friend, he should be able to tell us what we need to know." Kevin says looking out the kitchen window as light poured in through it. Jenna walks over by him afraid to be by herself, just as she looks out of the window the black car drive into the driveway. "Alright let's go." Kevin says opening the door for her heading out towards the car the sun was now in the middle of the sky and shining bright it must be ninety degrees out Kevin thought to himself while entering the cool air conditioned car. Jenna looks out of the window at the passing trees wondering what would happen next, and wondering if she would live the next encounter with the vampires. Kevin directs the man where to go, then looks at her, "Are you okay?" He asks looking at Jenna questioningly.

"Yeah I am fine just a little scared is all." She says still looking out at the trees.

"Okay." Kevin says looking outside of his window also. The car turns onto a road which is almost completely over grown by bushes and trees, it travels for another mile or so and stops outside of an old log house which was also covered in vines, bushes, and trees. Kevin gets out of the car and heads for the houses front door. "Come with me." He calls back to Jenna. She nods getting out of the car also her hair whips around in the light breeze as she run up to Kevin while he knocks on the front door. There was no answer so Kevin turns the rusty door knob and walks in. "MIKO!" He shouts walking through the old dusty house the wood was rotting off the walls, there was broken glass, and burnt plastic everywhere. Jenna tiptoes through the mess a look of disgust and fear on her face. "MIKO!" Kevin shouts again unexpectedly, Jenna screams startled by his shouting. Kevin turns around rolling his eyes, when he turns back around a short man with a bald head and long brown beard is standing in front of him in worn blue overalls and a while oil stained T-shirt.

"Can i help you Kevin?" Miko says smiling at them.

"Jenna this is Miko, my friend I was telling you about and yes Miko we need to know more about the vampires and why they want her." Kevin says to them both.

"Let me see her." Miko says walking past Kevin Glass crunching under his black boots. Miko inspects her then stops when he sees the bracelet Miko snatches her arm and examines the bracelet. 'This Bracelet, your mother had. It is an ancient Vampire artifact that grants and vampire that has it in it possession unimaginable power." Miko says looking up at Jenna.

"So that why they are chasing us?" Jenna asks looking down at the short man.

'Yes that's why they are after you, and knowing vampires they will stop at nothing to get that bracelet." Miko says looking over at kevin.

"So they want the bracelet to win the war against the werewolves and humans. That means that we would have to go and destroy the lead vampire so they wouldn't have a leader and would be defeated by the werewolves." Kevin says thinking fast.

"Whoa slow down now, why don't you start with seeking the vampire's main lair which is far north, I will get a map for you." Miko says opening half of a closet door and starts to rummage through things. After about five minutes Miko come out of the closet and hands a parchment to him. "This is a map of the land, I suggest you find the vampires lair then come back and seek the Alpha of the local werewolves for help. But be careful there are vampires looking for you at every turn, you have to use extreme caution while entering this battle." Miko says looking at them both.

"We will thank you for helping us." Kevin says taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. Miko leads them out of the house and back to their car, Kevin and Jenna get in.

"Be careful." Miko says one last time as the driver pulls away and head back out the way they came.


	3. Chapter Three: Wolf

"Take us to Samuels mansion please." Kevin asks looking at the driver then down at the map. it had everything on it, the Marrok Mountains, Shallow Swamps, Wet Woods, Temple City, and The Dark Land. It even had a small compass at the bottom; Kevin folds the map and shoves it back in his pocket with a little trouble because he was sitting down. Jenna looks at him.

"Will we really have to fight?" Jenna asks him her voice shaken and scratchy.

"Yes we do, its good we both have taken fighting classes." Kevin says looking at her with tired eyes. Jenna nods sighing looking at the floor of the car her face in her hands. The Car pulls into the mansions driveway slowly coming to a halt "Thank You." Kevin says as Jenna and him walk to the front door. Kevin motions for the driver to leave.

Kevin walks up to the mansion doors, he looks at the two guards in-front of the door. "I want to see Samuel." Kevin says to the two men at the door. One of them turns and opens the door motioning them to follow.

"Guess they don't talk much do they?" Jenna says grinning.

"I suppose so." Kevin says following the man inside Jenna close behind. The man leads them up a long flight of stairs. He leads them to a large wood door, motioning for them to wait. After a few minutes the man opens the door and motions for them to come in. Jenna and Kevin walk inside, they see a tall well built man with long blonde hair that was slightly spiked around the bangs then ran down his back.

"You wanted to see me…Why?" Samuel asks with a slightly annoyed tone, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We have come to inform you that we know a weakness of your greatest enemy and we want you to be prepared to lead them into a trap." Kevin says to Samuel in a respectful tone, knowing any less and he would lose his head.

"…to inform you…" That's all that Jenna heard as she walked out of the room, she knew their conversation would be boring, so she decided to go exploring. "Yeah in a house that you don't know, with creatures that you don't know, smooth….smooth, Oh shut up" Jenna thinks walking down the hall. She looks at the walls which where covered in beautiful paintings and pictures. Then as she is looking at the wall and turning a corner she runs into something. Looking up she sees a guy who looked no older than sixteen winters. "Oh I'm…." She trails off looking up at the guy in front of her, his eyes glinted with silver stripes and brown in-between them. She knew immediately that he was a werewolf and immediately began to back up. "I-I'm sorry I'll just be going now…" Jenna says turning around walking slowly at first but eventually running back to the room her brother was in.

"Where did you go?" Kevin asks with a slightly worried and disappointed look upon his face.

"Oh I umm… went exploring…" Jenna says slightly smirking a hand placed behind her head.

"Don't do that especially in my house, it is not safe sometimes." Samuel cuts in with a frown upon his face. Jenna turns hearing the door open, it was the werewolf she had just ran into. She stiffens.

"I can see you met my son." Samuel says motioning for his son to leave. "Now we will set up the trap, you two go and lead them to us." Samuel commands. The man that led them to Samuel now leads them away back down the stairs and out of the mansion. Kevin takes out the map from earlier and looks around, then starts walking to the east. Jenna follows silently.

"So we have to go to their land and have them follow us out?" Jenna asks confused.

"Yes." Kevin says bluntly looking up at the tree line they where approaching.

"How will we get them to follow us?" Jenna asks looking at her brother.

"You're the bait, you have the bracelet and they will follow to get it, now be quiet we are entering dangerous lands." Kevin says growling slightly walking past the first set of trees into a dense forest. Jenna looks at the ground sighing, her hair falling down in front of her shoulders, they walk for what seemed like ages passing trees that looked the same and seeing weird insects and animals. Jenna takes a deep breath.

"But I don't want to, it's to dangerous!" Jenna blurts out stopping.

"You don't have a choice, you can die waiting in the dark listening to what ever is killing you, or you can try to survive." Kevin says turning around anger on his face teeth gritted. He grabs Jenna's arm and continues forward. Jenna follows thinking about what he said. "It's not easy for me either, but we have to do this. Or not only we will die, but everyone else will to." Kevin says in a more calm controlled tone.

Jenna and Kevin walk through the forest for what seemed like ages until they reach a small pond, Kevin stops and looks at Jenna. "We will make camp here and continue forward in the morning." Kevin says Looking around gathering firewood. He gets a fire going then lays down, it was dark out, very dark. Jenna lays down on the grass looking at the fire, she sighs thinking about what they where going to do. She feels scared and sad; she doesn't want to go through with this plan. But she had no choice; it was this, or what her brother had said. Jenna looks up at Kevin who was lying down asleep on the grass on the opposite side of the fire. She wraps her arms around her stomach getting a sick gut wrenching feeling, depressed and tired she falls into a deep sleep, little did she know she was being watched.


	4. Chapter Four: Hotel Hell

He creeps closer through the trees towards the fire. He sees her, and her brother, he stands up on the branch of a tree looking down at their small camp. Moving closer to her, his foot moves past a small branch. Getting caught it snaps, the instant it snaps a dagger fly's through the air pinning his arm to a tree. "I knew some one was following us…" Kevin says standing up looking down at his sister who was still sound asleep, even though someone was growling in pain right above her. "Who are you…What do you want?" Kevin asks walking a little bit closer to the bleeding person, he couldn't see what or who it was, it was to dark and the fire to dim in that area. Jenna slowly lifts her head up looking around, then over at her brother who was staring intently behind her.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks, she then feels a thick liquid on her shoulder, rolling down her arm, touching it she realizes its blood and she jumps up screaming running over by her brother looking at the tree and the dark shadow in it.

"Show yourself!" Kevin yells at the shadow. The shadow moves a bit then jumps down from the tree landing in-front of them. It was Samuels son. "Why are you here?" Kevin asks surprised.

"That's gross..." Jenna grimaces at the sight of his arm now covered with blood.

"My father told me to follow you two just in case you needed help." He says in a calm tone. the blood on his arm returning to the wounds, and the wound sealing up.

"Okay...Your welcome to join us, but no trouble I don't want to have to deal with a werewolf on top of everything else." Kevin says relaxing sitting down on the grass in front of the now small fire. Jenna also sits down next to him, watching the fire.

"So what is your name?" Jenna asks still staring at the fire.

"My name is Seyeym." He says to them both sitting down a little ways away from Jenna.

"Well nice to meet you Seyeym." Jenna says yawning, she lying down on the grass next to her brother who was already laying down. Seyeym also lays down, time passes by and the sun rises. Jenna lifts her head up, her brother and Seyeym where standing next to her.

"Lets go." Kevin says helping her up. All three of them continue forward, eventually walking out of the forest into a small town. "Lets go check in at that hotel." Kevin says walking with them to the hotel doors, Seyeym holds the door open for Jenna and Kevin, then follows in after them. "I would like a room for three, on a basement level please." Kevin says to the man at the counter, who's eyes glinted red as he looked up at them.

"That will be thirty Ekets." The man says, Kevin digs in his pocket and hands over the money, the man nods and gives them a key pointing to the door that led downstairs. Kevin's nods Motioning for Seyeym and Jenna to follow, all three of them walk downstairs and stop at the room 1408.

"Alright this is our room. Kevin slides the key in the lock and opens the door walking in, Jenna follows along with Seyeym.

"This is nice." Seyeym says looking through the house, one bathroom, three bedrooms. They each split up and take a room of their choice, after they choose their rooms Kevin looks out the window it was sunset already, he sighs.

"Time to sleep now tomorrow will be a long walk, through the mountains, get some sleep you two." Kevin says closing the door to his bedroom. Jenna and Seyeym each close their doors also. Seyeym lays down on the bed in his room, he wondered when they would find out. Kevin lays down on his bed thinking about tomorrow and if they would survive to see another day. Jenna lays on her bed, she hears church bells ring six times, thats odd it rang six three times, she hears birds fly off outside, she sighs falling sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Enter Death

"What do we have here, a snack for a vampire." The shadow moves across the ceiling above Jenna's bed. It slowly hovers down kneeling over Jenna moving her long hair off her neck. The shadow leans down and bites Jenna's neck, Jenna softly moans moving slightly trying to get free but she cannot slowly loosing strength. The door cracks off its hinges, Seyeym and Kevin rush over to Jenna, Kevin pushes the shadow off her, there is a ripping sound and the soft noise of gushing liquid. Seyeym runs over to the shadow pinning it down, Kevin turns on the lights looking at his sister, he wanted to turn the lights off. Kevin runs to his sister looking at her, Jenna's eyes are wide with terror, fear, and pain. Her neck was torn open and blood was running down her arm and shoulder, blood slowly leaking out of her mouth as she coughed blood in her lungs. Kevin stands there, he was in shock he just stands still not knowing what to do.

"Do something!" Seyeym shouts at him, Kevin snaps out of it and grabs the sheets pressing them against her neck but they are soon soaked with her blood. Seyeym gets up running over to her, the shadow gets up and runs to Jenna tearing open its wrist putting it the Jenna's mouth, she cries out swollowing the blood. The shadow the disappears, leaving Kevin and Seyeym standing there looking at each other. "You know what this means, shes going to be one of them." Seyeym says putting a hand on his forehead.

"No, she will only be half, that son of a bitch didn't drink all of her blood." Kevin says clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"Alright. Then I guess we don't have to kill her." Seyeym says picking up the blood stained sheets talking them out of the room and throwing them in the garbage. Kevin stands by his sleeping sister watching the flesh wound heal up. Seyeym walks into his room laying down again going to sleep. Kevin lays on the ground next to his sisters bed also falling asleep. Jenna wakes up light was pouring through the window, she covers her eyes sitting up looking around the room. She suddenly remembers the night before and runs her tounge across her teeth. She screams feeling two long sharp teeth in place of her canine teeth, Kevin jumps up looking at his sister.

"Jenna it'll be fine, your not a full vampire, he wasn't able to finish the task, you won't need to drink blood, this might actually be better your stronger and you have increased senses." Kevin says putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, Jenna slowly but surely gets herself under control.

"Alright, we're going now right? Through the mountains." Jenna asks looking at Seyeym who enters the room.

"Yes we are going soon. But first you need to clean up theres dried blood all over you." Seyeym says looking at her and Kevin. Kevin nods, Jenna sighs walking out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Kevin sits down on the bed hearing the water start up, Seyeym leans against the wall. "So we are going through the mountains, there is alot of snow there, we should get going soon its all ready six at night." Seyeym says in a low mono-tone.

"Yes, we are leaving as soon as she is done showering." Kevin says standing up, he smells smoke, he hears fire outside and sits back down sighing. The water stops in the bathroom and a few minutes later Jenna walks into the bedroom.

"Alright lets-" Jenna is cut off by loud screams and cries of pain from upstairs and outside. Kevin, Jenna, and Seyeym run out of the room and upstairs, the hotel was on fire, and so where all the other buildings in the town, creatures where running around killing everyone in sight, a man runs up to them.

"P-Please help me!" He cries out, a spear penetrating through his body blood spraying out on them.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Kevin yells taking Jenna's hand running out of the hotel and towards the mountain. The three reach the outskirts of town partly up the mountain. They can see the town burning, it was truly beautiful but at the same time so very horrible, they can still hear people begging, pleading for help, and hearing them dieing.


End file.
